deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Robloxian vs Galdroga
Interlude Wiz: OC's - one of the most cringey things to exist on the face of the internet Boomstick: These two OC's are stupidly powerful ones! Wiz: The robloxian, from roblox. Boomstick: And Galdroga, err, an MS paint program? Robloxian Wiz: From an online game with alot of user-made content and all, THIS was one of the many abominations that existed at that time. Boomstick: The Robloxian is an annoying, little voxel man that always... smiles. Wiz: Dear god, does he ever sto- Boomstick: HE DOESN'T STOP, HE KEEpS SMILING AND PEERING INTO YOUR PUNY SOUL-''' Wiz: Boomstick, what is the matter with you?! '''Boomstick: Oh, I'm sorry about that, I just nearly lost every brain cell I have. Wiz: Aside from that, the robloxian is surprisingly a powerhouse when it comes to weapons and all. Boomstick: This ranges from guns, swords, bombs, flying tools, a LASER SCROLL, a powerful short-ranged gun, and a ton of other items that'll make you shit yourself. Wiz: The robloxian, oddly enough, has alot of feats too, ranging from changing the position of the sun and moon, to launching people just by lightly tapping them with a sledgehammer. Boomstick: This also goes from destroying entire buildings in a single hit, standing in a miniature sun forever without any injuries, surviving gunfire, and even dodging bullets, rockets, arrows, and instant explosions. Wiz: Robloxian can also survive having his arms and legs torn off, and can still move and use gear even with ONLY a right arm left. Boomstick: Hot damn, does he ever regrow his arms?! Wiz: Though robloxian maintains these amazing feats, he does come with a few flaws. Boomstick: If his head or torso is seperated, he dies, INSTANTLY. Wiz: Robloxian is also very vulnerable to explosives, meaning he can either instantly die, or take a lethal hit from one. Boomstick: Oh damn, and I thought he was powerful enough to withstand that Wiz: Robloxian is strong, but has a few major flaws. *Video of a robloxian making a crappy music video* Galdroga Wiz: MS paint is one of the most horrid and painful things that strive to exist. Boomstick: It is also where stupid-looking eldritch monsters come from, one of which includes OC's. Wiz: Such as generic dragons, including Galdroga Boomstick: Galdroga is a small-as-hell reptilian with a small amount of abilities, some of which are major. Wiz: Galdroga ONLY weighs 2,425 pounds, making him less heavier than a truck, though. Boomstick: He also is around 9 feet and 3 inches tall, atleast making him taller than an average human. Wiz: Aside from appearance, he has the abilities of creating fire-based attacks and immunity to fire. Boomstick: This ranges from Horn Rays, short range flamethrowers, and long range fireballs. Wiz:He also has, uhh, strength "more overpowered than original Galdroga's strength". Boomstick: Umm, I don't know either, so leave that blank. *Cue pictures of Galdroga.* Pre-battle *It was an average day for the robloxian in a simple town, watching the other robloxians build unique structures and alike.* *A few hours later after exploring in the player-built town, he noticed that there were torn down structures, dead robloxians, and a large dinosaur-esque creature in the distance.* *The dinosaur-esque creature shot a flaming projectile at the robloxian, easily avoided by then.* *The dinosaur-esque creature was waiting in a stance that appeared something like this* Death battle *'FIGHT*' * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLL6USzhJYQ * ' *The dinosaur shot several fireballs at the robloxian at a rapid pace, only to have one hit him, doing very minor damage albeit. *The robloxian charged at the Galdroga with a blue sword and hit it heavily, launching the Galdroga several hundred meters away. *The Galdroga, appearing angry, shot a horn ray straight on the robloxian, hurting the robloxian slightly. Which threw the robloxian a few feet back before he took the gun out. *The Galdroga then rushed at the robloxian and spewed flames upon him, creating a burning crater, thinking he was dead. *Then lunged out a blocky figure with a dark sword struck the Galdroga heavily, hindering the 1-ton beast, the figure then ran back a longer distance, thus angering the Galdroga even more. *The figure began to hold a sword up into the air, suddenly, it turned dark as night, confusing the Galdroga immensely. *The Galdroga then took several injuries afterwards, then hit something in the process of flailing mindlessly when confused. *There lied a robloxian on the ground, which quickly jumped on his feet again and pulled out a purple sword, which fabricated a purple portal. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rg2QdJbTzw * *The purple portal quickly appeared after expecting the Galdroga to charge toward him, referencing this, he quickly drank a potion and equipped metal fists and started clashing with the giant beast, trading blows with him. *The robloxian clapped, creating a shockwave that stunned the giant monster, leaving the robloxian a few seconds to shoot a shadowy hand-figure from a staff that latched onto the beast. *The beast was struggling to escape the hand, but finally escaped after the figure dissipating - only to realize that the robloxian was about to swing a katana at him. *The dragon was launched several yards away since a line of explosions appeared, in return, fired the horn ray at robloxian, doing little damage again. *The robloxian then held a black gun and quickly turned invisible, also darkening the area around the Galdroga. *The Galdroga stood still, not realizing what was happening, only to be ready if the robloxian ever appears *A figure then appeared out of the darkness after it disappeared, it was the robloxian again. *Robloxian then fired a blue laser at the Galdroga when it was about to use the flamethrower at the robloxian, heavily harming the Galdroga. *The robloxian then consumed a can of vegetables and took out a sledgehammer and - *'BAM* *The Galdroga was sent flying into the moon, soon landing on it and crashing several feet into the surface *KO* Conclusion Wiz: The robloxian wins again, weirdly. Boomstick: How did the souless voxel being kill the dragon-dinosaur-thingy, how?! Wiz: It was obvious, the robloxian was superior in durability, weapons, speed, and feats itself. Boomstick: Though the Galdroga was heavy and all, he ONLY had resistance to fire-based attacks, robloxian has a ton of weapons that aren't fire based, but explosion, laser, melee, and alot of others. Wiz: Alongside that, robloxian stood inside a sun and remained unharmed, alongside surviving lethal falls. Boomstick: It looks like the Galdroga became Gal-bones-a The winner is robloxian Category:Blog posts